It's all about fun
by summerdreams
Summary: It's all about fun at Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts! Snape's first love, the new DADA teacher, an illegal slumber party and Ron's PMS! :D If you haven't read the fifth book yet, you can still read this. I don't reveal too much from the fifth book.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone here except the new Dark Arts teacher, the first years (they're all mine! NOW DANCE FIRST YEARS! DANCE! lol, inside joke!) and uh, thats about it. My friend Lizzi, owns one character, Lizzi Porter. Now, on with the story!!  
  
The Prologue:  
  
Harry gazed outside of the window on the Hogwarts Express, watching the dark red sun set. Harry felt someone place a hand on his shoulder, making him slightly jump. He spun around to find Hermione gazing out of the same window.   
  
         
  
"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Hermione asked dreamily. "When I look at a sunset, it just fills me with a happy feeling and I seem to forget my troubles." Hermione turned her head to look at Harry. She gave him a tiny smile and turned her attention back toward the sunset. But Harry just kept staring at Hermione. Somehow, she seemed different.  
  
         
  
Ron burst open the door, his arms loaded with chocolate frogs. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly yanked her hand off of Harry before Ron could see. But unfortunately it was too late. Ron stared at both of them with a confused expression in his eyes and his mouth wide open.  
  
  
  
"I caught up with the cart and got loads more chocolate frogs," Ron said, ignoring what he just saw. He dumped the chocolate frogs onto the seat next to Harry.  
  
         
  
"Great, I'm starving," Harry said, reaching for a chocolate frog. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron and slapped both of their hands away.  
  
         
  
"Put those frogs into your trunks, NOW!" Hermione yelled. She turned to Ron and glared at him for a few seconds before talking again. "Ron, are you MAD?! We're going to arrive at Hogwarts soon and then we're going to have the Sorting Ceremony and the Great Feast! You'll spoil your appetite!"  
  
         
  
"What are you, my mum?" Ron said angrily, thrusting open his trunk. He looked down and smiled. "Aw, too bad. There's no more room in my trunk. I guess I'm just going to have to eat them..."   
  
         
  
"Oh no you don't! I have plenty of room in my trunk. Unlike some people, I make sure I save space," Hermione said smugly, still glaring at Ron. Harry just sat in his chair, being as quiet as possible. There was no way he was going to get in this mess.  
  
       
  
"Attention all students. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 5 minutes. Make sure your robes are on and leave your things behind. Your items will be waiting for you in the dormitories," crackled a voice over the intercom.  
  
         
  
"Harry, hurry up and help me stick these frogs into my trunk," Hermione said, grabbing chocolate frogs and dumping them into her trunk. Harry jumped up and started helping her.  
  
         
  
"Ron, are you going to help or not?" Hermione asked Ron angrily as she tried to fill her trunk with chocolate frogs.  
  
  
  
"Nope, why should I? It was YOUR idea to stick them in your trunk," Ron said smugly. The train slowly came to a stop. (A/N: I'm eating Hershey's chocolate now, with talking about chocolate frogs, I just couldn't resist! back to the story)   
  
         
  
"Harry, toss the rest of the chocolate out of the window..." Hermione began to say but was interrupted by Ron yelling, "HERMIONE! I THINK YOU'RE THE MAD ONE HERE! I PAID FOR THESE! IT'S JUST A WASTE OF MONEY IF YOU THROW THEM OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Ron was fuming, and Hermione just glared at him.   
  
         
  
"Ron, it's just chocolate. If it's a waste of money, then you never should've bought them in the first place. They're bad for you anyway," Hermione said quietly, tossing the remaining chocolate out of the window. Ron gave Hermione an evil look, and stomped out of the compartment.   
  
         
  
"Hermione, just leave them and let's follow Ron. I don't see why you two are having a silly argument over chocolate," Harry said, abandoning his share of chocolate frogs and heading towards the compartment door.  
  
         
  
"*Sigh* Fine," Hermione disappointedly replied. They walked out of the compartment together and stepped off the train. Harry narrowed his eyes trying to find Ron when he spotted someone familiar.   
  
         
  
"Hermione, come this way," Harry said, walking over to the familiar figure. Hermione obediently followed Harry through the crowd. As Harry got closer he finally recognized the mysterious, yet familiar person.  
  
         
  
"Luna?!" Harry yelled to this one girl, who had long, dirty blonde hair with blue streaks. (A/N: Luna died her hair. That's how I want my hair to be, I have dirty blonde hair, and I want blue streaks....anyways, I'm off topic. :D) She spun around with a dazed look on her face. Her pale eyes filled with excitement when she saw Harry.  
  
         
  
"Oh, hi Harry! How was your summer?" Luna asked in a dazed voice.  
  
         
  
"It was ok. Hey Luna, have you seen Ron yet?" Harry asked, searching the top of the crowds for red hair.  
  
         
  
"Yes, I have. He's in this carriage right here," Luna replied, pointing to the carriage right behind her. "Now, excuse me, I have to get into the carriage now." With that said, she turned on her heels and stepped into the carriage she pointed to. Harry ran after her, dragging Hermione behind him. Harry stepped into the carriage and sat next to Luna, who was next to Ron. Hermione climbed in and plopped next to Harry, gasping for breath.  
  
         
  
"Well Ron, I hope your happy. Harry persuaded me to follow you and to stop throwing your chocolate out of the window," Hermione said, still angry.  
  
         
  
"Really? Thanks Harry. I knew I could count on you," Ron said happily to Harry. He then glared at Hermione and said, "No thanks to you Hermione."  
  
         
  
Hermione stuck out her tongue, crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. Harry sighed when they began moving. Luna just looked at everyone with a confused look on her face. The ride to Hogwarts was eerily quiet, when suddenly they came to a halt and everyone flew forward. The scrambled to get up and got off of the carriage.  
  
         
  
"Damn horse bird things," Harry mumbled under his breath. Ron was walking unusually fast up to the castle, with Harry and Hermione on his heels, leaving Luna behind somewhere. When they entered the Great Hall, Ron stopped unexpectedly, causing Harry and Hermione to run into him, nearly knocking him over. Ron turned around and stared at Harry. (A/N: I forgot what the bird things were called, so i called em horse bird things, very creative huh? :P)  
  
         
  
"God dammit Harry, can't you guys give me some space?!" Ron yelled loudly, causing the Great Hall to become silent. "Just because your the famous, attention seeking Harry Potter doesn't mean you can treat other people like crap!" (ooh, sounds like Ron is PMSing :{D heh, mustache)  
  
         
  
"Ron, keep your voice down! What are you talking about? You know I hate attention," Harry whispered with a tint of anger in his voice. What was Ron's problem tonight?  
  
         
  
"Oh Harry, come off it! You know what I'm talking about!" Ron yelled, his face growing redder by the minute. Harry looked at Ron with a confused expression, and walked around him. Hermione tried following Harry, but Ron grabbed her arm. "Harry, don't forget to take your girlfriend!"   
  
         
  
Ron practically threw Hermione toward Harry. Harry caught Hermione before she fell, and looked at Ron, getting angrier by the second. Hermione looked up at Harry, tears filling up in her eyes. She obviously was scared.  
  
         
  
"Come on Hermione. Let's sit somewhere away from Ron," Harry said angrily, wanting to stay as far away as possible from Ron. Ron walked in the opposite direction, and sat down with Dean and Seamus.   
  
         
  
"Students, may I have your attention," Dumbledore said, trying to make the students forget what just happened. "It is time, for the Sorting Ceremony to begin."  
  
         
  
A line of terrified first years began walking into the Great Hall, following Professor McGonagall. When Professor McGonagall reached the front of the hall, she unraveled a scroll and began calling out names.  
  
         
  
"Abott, Anne Marie," Professor McGonagall called out loudly. A worried girl with blonde  braids walked up to the hat, and shoved it on, almost covering her entire face.  
  
         
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called out. The girl practically skipped towards the Hufflepuff table where she met her sister. Professor McGonagall called more names and more scared children walked up to the hat.   
  
         
  
"Porter, Alissa!" (I own her!! muhahahaha!!!)  
  
         
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
       
  
After all of the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up and put his hand in the air, motioning for everyone to be quiet.   
  
         
  
"This year, we have yet another, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She couldn't be here tonight, and I doubt she'll be here tomorrow, for she has important business to take care of. I'd like to say a few things before we begin our feast. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is Forbidden to ALL pupils," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry and winking. "Now, I wish to say, Foxtrotten."   
  
         
  
Food appeared everywhere on the tables. Everyone dug in to the food, grabbing whatever they could.  
  
  
  
"Finally I get something to eat. Thanks for not letting me eat those chocolate frogs Hermione," Harry said, biting into a chicken leg. Hermione waited until she was finished with chewing before she began to talk.  
  
  
  
"Yup, I know. Almost everything I do to you guys has a good reason to it. If only Ron knew that," Hermione said sadly, glancing in Ron's direction. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself. He was laughing with Dean and Seamus and stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.   
  
  
  
"Hermione, we'll talk to him tonight in the common room, and try to find out what's wrong with him. Is that all right with you?" Harry asked Hermione, disgusted with Ron's behavior.  
  
  
  
"I guess," Hermione replied quietly, almost in a whisper, staring at her plate of lemon meringue pie. After everyone couldn't eat anymore, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
"I hope everyone has a good sleep tonight, and I bid thee a fairwell. Oh, and one more thing, Harry Potter, stay behind, for I need to talk to you," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry. Everyone went silent and Harry could feel everyone's eyes watching him. He felt his face growing red from embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"You may all go now," Dumbledore said, to save Harry from any more embarrassment. Everyone got up to leave, except for Hermione and Harry.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I think you should go, Dumbledore asked for me to stay, not you. Try to get Ron to stay in the common room, at all costs. Please? I really need you to do that for me," Harry said pleadingly to Hermione. Hermione hesitated, and then got up.  
  
  
  
"You owe me big time Potter," she said, smiling. When the Great Hall was completely empty, Dumbledore walked toward Harry with long strides. When Dumbledore reached Harry, he slowly sat down next to him.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Harry, I've been meaning to contact you. I need to let you know something. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is, well, related to you," Dumbledore said, not sure how he should explain this to Harry.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. The only relatives he knew of were his parents, the Dursley's and the people in the mirror of erised, but he thought they all were dead.  
  
  
  
"I mean, she's your aunt, Venus Potter," Dumbledore said, smiling.(Harry's aunt is from his dad's side. James's father cheated on his mother with a veela, and when Venus was born, James's family didn't want her and her mother died, so she was sent to a muggle orphanage. I know, I'm confusing myself also. :D) Harry's mouth dropped open in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Sir, are you sure?" Harry asked, not believing what he just heard.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I hired her for a reason Harry."  
  
  
  
"I-I gotta go up to the common room now," Harry stammered, getting up and walking away. He felt like he was being rude, but he had a reason. He had to tell Ron and Hermione about this as soon as possible. Ron. Oh no, hopefully Hermione managed to keep him in the common room, Harry thought.  
  
  
  
Harry ran all the way up to the picture of the fat lady, and when he reached it, he stopped and gasped for breath.   
  
  
  
"The password?" the fat lady asked Harry. Shoot! Harry didn't know that password.  
  
  
  
"Uhh...I don't know. Can't you please just let me in?" Harry asked, still gasping for breath.  
  
  
  
"I am afraid to say I cannot. I'm not allowed to let people in without a password, but, since I feel generous, and you are part of Gryffindor, I'll let you in. But this is the first and last time I'm doing this. Next time if you forget the password, that's just too bad," she replied, swinging open and letting Harry in.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much," Harry said, climbing through the hole. He spotted Hermione and Ron alone in the common room, glaring at each other. "Hey guys."  
  
  
  
Both Ron and Hermione jumped, not noticing Harry had entered. Harry plopped into a red armchair and was greeted by the warmth of the fireplace.  
  
  
  
"You'll never guess what Dumbledore told me. The new Dark Arts teacher is my aunt. Her name is Venus Potter, must've been related to my dad," Harry told Ron and Hermione, wondering how they would respond. Both of there mouths were open, and the room was silent until Ron spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell! Why haven't you told us you had another aunt?" Ron asked, a little angry at the fact Harry never told them about Venus.  
  
  
  
"I didn't know Ron! I just heard about her today from Dumbledore. Believe me, if I would've known, you would be one of the first to know about her," Harry said, trying to keep calm. He wouldn't Ron to get even more mad at him. "Hey Ron, why were you er, mad at us earlier?"  
  
  
  
"Why? Because I'm always being bossed around. I'm always the third wheel. Today, I saw Hermione with her hand on your shoulder Harry. I was thinking, if you two became a couple, then, what would happen to me? I would be left out because both of you would only want to be with each other, and that scared me. I mean, Harry, you're the famous Harry Potter, and Hermione, you're the smartest girl in the entire school! Both of you are well known, and, I'm not.  
  
  
  
"I'm just known as one of the many Weasley's. Nothing special. I just feel left out most of the time," Ron said, tears running down his face. Hermione walked over to Ron, hugged him and said, "Oh Ron, I had no idea you felt that way!"  
  
  
  
"Ron, we'll always be your friends no matter what. What made you think Hermione and I would ever become a couple? That's crazy!" Harry said, laughing. Ron started to laugh also, but Hermione just frowned.   
  
  
  
"It's not THAT crazy!" Hermione said, frustrated.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, don't get angry over a silly thing like I did. We need you for homework. I'm only kidding!" Ron said laughing, but stopped when he saw Hermione's expression.   
  
  
  
"Come on guys, lets go to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow," Harry said, walking up to his dormatory, followed by Ron. Hermione was walking up the girls staircase when she suddenly stopped.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione. She looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
  
  
"I still have your chocolate frogs still. I'll give them to you tomorrow. Good night," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Good night," said Ron and Harry together. The looked at each other and laughed. Harry was glad that Ron had told him what was wrong and that they were friends once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK OK OK! This story was kinda sappy in the ending, but, I had to get it up today! A lot more will happen in this story, just look at the summary! Please review! I want to know what you all thought about this prologue! *sings* well, that sure was random. Well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what Harry's aunt is like, and for other things! 


End file.
